User talk:Tremorfan94
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Sociopaths page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balthus Dire (Talk) 23:28, March 27, 2012 What do you mean? How is that picture better then the one that I put up? It shows Mewtwo a little bit better then yours and give me credit that I did add your picture into the Mewtwo gallery. William J. Hawkins 20:08, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but have you ever notice that (and don't even think of changing them,) a lot of the 1st pictures on these article/pages have a white background? Take a look at some of them (Zeus, Ridley, Kefka Palazzo, nearly every Digimon villain, there's plenty more but those were just excamples). William J. Hawkins 20:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Well that would be a good idea but, unfortunately, I don't know how to do it. You should speak to elder admins like or even the owner of this wiki "Deathwalker". Granted they answer you since they are no longer around, but that's worth a try. Sorry for not being of any more help. Balthus Dire 13:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC) dude, thx 4 editing my page. ~shadowsofthedoomed No Problem that's alright - unfortunately this has now exposed a much worse problem I need to deal with and fast.. Queen Misery 03:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 7:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Lazy Bastard :P cant add a picture yourself? :/ obviously no one else will XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 01:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Gist basically its already stated i control all my articles, and make my edits on them over time as i have alot of articles, and anyone who edits my "construction" articles shall be undid regardless of the stub so i undid the stub because its an eye sore and gives people without authority the wrong ideaUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 04:24, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Surprised? Shouldn't be, most people on here probably don't know who Glaurung is, which is why I made the page, along with Ancalagon the Black. They just don't know their lore and besides not much is really known of Glaurung so there would be no point to add alot of meaningless information. What is known is just a very short chapter in The Silmarillion's about some war he was involved in against the elves before Túrin Turambar slew him. I suppose if you read the appendices, the 12 volumes on The History of Middle-earth, and some of Unfinished Tales you may squeeze out some extra content. This is just expanded details on miniscule details, but utilising descriptive wording isn't the same as actual content...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 12:57, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I PUT A LOT OF EFFORT ON EPICFACE! NO NEED TO BE SUCH A BULLY! Gore In Images sadly gore is not allowed under wikia's Terms of Use - they view such things as "shock imagery".. if you see any gorey images on this wiki they are likely a violation of these Terms of Use since wikia does not wish to have such material on any of its wikis (even those labelled as mature): seems harsh but I'm afraid that's kind of the rules Inferno Pendragon 02:07, June 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: no problem - the number of films, games and comic books that depict a villain standing over hundreds of defeated enemies could make a wiki in itself.. only downside is it will be confused a lot with the similar Destroyers category but that's probably inevitable since most One-Man Armies are kind of Destroyers in power-scale (though not in personality) Hack-N-Slash 19:35, June 27, 2012 (UTC) well according to the rules on the category page "a villain can be added as long as he or she has been shown to defeat multiple characters without the aid of minions or war-machines (such as gadgets and whatnot)" - so I say as long as one has evidence add the category.. I'm sure someone will correct if we are wrong.. considering Joker can fight one-on-one against Batman I'd say he counts by default (as Batman is a one-man army, even without his gadgets) Hack-N-Slash 19:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Hey, thanks for your help in gettin' rid of Possesor category, one of those ridiculous misspelled copycat categories that made quite mess in this wiki. I appreciated it, really. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Amen to that, brotha. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I also need some help on erasing the Dogs category because some idiots who created it, didn't realized that there's a category named Canine Villains that still applied to dogs. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I know, man. I see what you did. Even faster then I did on those things. You kick a$$! Lol ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:25, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Dear Tremorfan94, how do you edit templates on Wikia? I'm just curious wanting to know how. Papuzu it is and it isnt :D it is because some people pullled a hoax and it isnt because obviously it didnt happen :D even if you believe in the paranormal possessions and such doesnt actually make alot of sense if you think about it XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 22:34, July 3, 2012 (UTC) SORRY This is from Belac Reteet! I am sooooo sorry for that whole stupid incident. It was 100 % my fault. I know you probably don't want to hear explanations, but I'm new to this wiki and didn't know my social network worked worked. I didn't know you could send me messages, and I didn't know you were such a nice person. I was crabby because I was tired. I wasn't thicking strait, and I assumed you were a jerk when you kept removing my stupid catogory, so I started leaving you all those stupid F off messages. I never would have if I had seen your messages, and when I did, I felt like the slimiest person in the world. I didn't realize how childish and stupid I was until now, and I would feel better if you deleted my stupid category right now. I just want you to know how sorry I am, and that I'll never give you the the displesiure of hearing from you again. It took a long time to figure out how to contact you. After I saw your messages I was desperate to make up for what I did. I hope this is enough. Belac Reteet PS I am so so so so so sorry Tremorfan94 CN That guy was spamming the "Deceased Villains" earlier. you do know alot of adults watched Cartoon Network right? which is common knowledge also i never saw this show on cartoon network actually so it was on more then 1 im pretty sure and if there are darker villains then Mad Dog in a show of twisted humor adding Knight of the Cerebus is very out of place i mean hes one of the reasons that category is considered unecessary as it is XD (along with spongebob and various others which i removed)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 07:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't sure if he would count since he only fought Static once but I reconsidered it. Also, do not add Cleanup tags to articles under Construction tags. An article under a construction tag means someone is working hard on improving and editing an article. ( in some cases, an edit may interfere). Please be patient and it will be improved.Tearface (talk) 07:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Any Idea... ...How we were missing Jeff the Killer for so long while Slender Man, The Rake and Zalgo as well as other creepypastas had articles for quite some time before this? Moleman 9000'' 22:25, July 16, 2012 (UTC)'' Re: I didn't mean to ignore you. I was just busy editing and my iPad didn't inform me of any emails. Otherwise I would've checked. If I came off as a jerk to you, I'm sorry. --DragonDude83 (talk) 05:23, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Candidate for Deletion Without Template Would it still be called blanking if I remove the Candidate for Deletion category from a page that doesn't have a deletion template? I don't think the category Patricide belongs there. There's no template on it though. --DragonDude83 (talk) 14:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Assuming you're talking about "Most Evil Villain in Franchise", then only add comic Joker.Moleman 9000'' 19:26, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Why not? It makes it easy to work. what's wrong with it? what's the reason? OIOIOI 1. fuck you Jack Spicer is awesome :P 2. fan art is allowed seeing as admins even put fanart or reposition it 3. this is long closed between the fanart thing lol Reson was only whining about how it was before the photo and overblows and oversells him even though thats the point and why i moved it below the represenative 4. you know it !! :D im so pro at finding fanart look at every article i have fanart in straight beast and i got more where that comes from :D 5. ... yeah hope this clears up every pointUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 04:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) its a problem because i think Reson was complaining that it being above the proper representative or w/e showed tha picture on the thumbnail for the article and the fanart doesnt properly depict Jack in the legit series although i originally put it below the picture when i uploaded it months ago, but Amnestyyy (an admin) repositioned it above the picture he had for the article.... profit? lol what are you getting at? :O and >:D just drink your haterade because you know Jack is awesome and Spicey :DUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 04:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) lol i dont know either but as i dont care to much i decided to meet him half way and move it down to skills and abilities XD and alot of articles have fanart for thumbnails really so it really doesnt matter but he said he cares so i guess its w/e XD and ikr im clever :DUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 04:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) SLENDER MAN! omh :O ive been having nightmares of him lately does this mean ill disappear? :O is he coming after me?!Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 16:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) so it must be all in my head right? i dont fully believe in this stuff but ive been crazy paranoid since my last 2 nightmares but ive yet to see him "stalking me" unless hes doing it out of my sight rofl so im perfectly okay right? its all in my head? :O ive been crazy paranoidUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 17:01, July 20, 2012 (UTC) EPIC CHEESE FACE how could he have shot them with TDKR released? THAT MOVIE HASNT EVEN COME OUT YET!! ARRRGGEE!!Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 19:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) NVM! :O im going today to see it zomg!Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 19:43, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Templates I know removing deletion templates is against the rules, but is it true for other templates as well, like plagiarism and image required? --DragonDude83 (talk) 04:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I think the one you made was misspelled. Her name is Aquamaria not Aquanaria. I'll redirect the page to Aquamaria.Tearface (talk) 06:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ikr :P TDKR is like amazing and this douche had to mark it :O (seen it three times now :) )Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 17:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Evil Lairs Not nessecarily. It's the name everybody's concerned with. Have you ever thought about that? Me, I too assumed the name "hideout" is more like a robbers' den then a villain's wicked domain or whatever. I prefered "lair". But you don't have to take my word for it. Snakewhip first thought and said much about it & I just agreed with the guy on that topic. Ask him yourself or check the Evil Hideout's talk page & see his commments about it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, July 24, 2012 (UTC) You'll never know unless you try. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright Tremorfan94, I'll have to abort the "mission" if you will. We better tell both Balthus Dire and Snakewhip (since it was Snakewhip's idea in the first place). Again, you are correct because everything's chaotic in Aurora, Colora due to last week (with me being robbed by 4 wannabe con-artists in their 20s last Tuesday night & the horrible movie shooting tragedy at my favorite movie theatre last Thursday night), the timing would be all consuming and agitating. Thank you for your understanding, bro. I appreciated. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure about that? I can stop it right now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Heroes Wiki's "Heroic Hideouts" Pretty much so that I'm gonna build a "Heroic Hideout" category for the Heroes WIki pretty soon. You're welcome to get rid of the Scorpion's Lair article if you like. I won't stop you. I'll place it on the Heroes WIki. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC)